


1 + 1

by minminhyo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: CLiche cliche cliche, Cute, Falling In Love, IdolXFan, JACKBEOM BESTIE, JUST A FUN LIGHT STORY, M/M, MARKJIN IS AN IDOL, YOUNGJAE IS A MANAGER, YUGBAM BESTIE TURN COUPLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminhyo/pseuds/minminhyo
Summary: Markjin is a popular duo known as MTJY from South Korea.Lim Jaebeom is a college student who stan MTJY and his bias is Mark Tuan. Not only that, Jaebeom also ship Mark and Jinyoung. He always spread the agenda that MTJY as a couple to all other MTJY stan.One day Jaebeom finally won a fansign with the help of his rich friend Bambam who knew MTJY manager Choi Youngjae.What happen when Park Jinyoung falls for a blushing male fans with a hand banner MTJY SOULMATE FOREVER. The same person who skip him and went straight to Mark?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 21





	1 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, just writing things for fun and relieve my stressed. Beware for a slow update! Hope you guys like this one.

Jackson was trying to solve his mathematic problem when he heard a loud scream from his roommate bed.

“ Yah Lim Jaebeom! What the fuck? You scared me. I was trying to save my grade here and you screaming like there is no tomorrow.”

“ You don't understand my heart! Mark just posted a video and there Jinyoung standing next to him watching him lovingly. Urghh my Markjin hearteu!!!.”

“I don't understand you at all. You stan Mark right? But why are you shipping him with Jinyoung? Are you not jealous?”

“Me being jealous? Hello! Markjin is soulmate okay! They were casted in different agency but fate bring them to the same agency and poof MTJY is born! You don't know how excited I am to see my Mark again after being in that nasty agency. Mark deserve better. And why should I be jealous with Prince Jinyoung? He is a prince and Mark is so pretty and he can be a princess so prince should be with princess.”

“I really don't understand you lots. I mean you shipping him with Jinyoung when I just saw them like a pair of good friends. Just like you and me.”

“Oh no please, they are not good friend. They fucking. Each other. Can't you see Jinyoung eyes sparkle when he watch Mark? Urgh how to be Jinyoung. I would do anything to meet Mark Tuan in real life”

“That my friend is a problem that I have the solution! You just need to kiss my ass.”

Bambam open the door and come inside Jaebeom's and Jackson shared dorm.

“Well you are not welcome here” Jaebeom

“Well then say good bye to this MTJY fansign ticket.”

Bambam said while taking out something from his back pocket.

“What the heck? Where did you get that?” Jaebeom jumped from his bed and straight to Bambam.

Bambam just shove Jaebeom away from him and take a sit at Jaebeom's bed.

“Well remember the guy who I try to court? The tall dancing machine. The one Jaebeom introduce me too?”

“Yugyeom? What about him?” Jackson

“Apparently he is also MTJY stan and to impress him I ask my friend and voila. Here is the fansign tickets that is hard to get.”

“Shit you have friend who known MTJY? Man we been friend for almost 2 years and you never mention that?” Jaebeom

“You never ask me and I don't want to impress you so....”

Bambam smile smugly.

“You know I love them! I talk about them daily!”

“Yeah you don't have to remind me. It was a torture whenever you open your mouth during break time and all I heard is bla bla Mark bla bla Mark bla bla Markjin is soulmate.”

“Well I only talking about the facts.” Jaebeom

“Whatever now kiss my ass if you want this ticket,” Bambam said while wiggle the tickets in front of Jaebeom.

“Oooh, I need to record this.” Jackson excitedly said and bring out his phone. “ Okay you can start now.”

“Do I really need to kiss your ass?” Jaebeom

“Do you want this tickets?”

“ Urgh I don”t know why I accept you as my friend.” Jaebeom

“ Because you are just a lonely guy without knowing anyone here” Bambam then turn around. “ Now kiss my ass.”

“Do it! Do it! You can do this! Do it for the soulmate!.” Jackson cheers

Jaebeom grunts, he love both Bambam and Jackson but sometimes both of them really annoying.

“Ummm how bout you just give me the tickets or I will sent a video of you to Yugyeom.” Jaebeom

“Which video?”

“You know the halloween last year….. A really good sight of your peni….”

Bambam then went to Jaebeom and cover his mouth.

“ Don't you ever show that to anyone!”

“ What video? What video?” Jackson

“Nothing! You promise to never show that video to anyone! I saw you deleted that video?”

Jaebeom pushed Bambam away from him and wiping his mouth.

“Well there is something called as google photo which all my photo and video automatically saved. So even when I delete them they are still exist for me to used in this situation.”

Jaebeom laugh.

“Urgh, here your tickets. It's next Saturday. Go with Yugyeom. And make sure to praise me a lot okay?”

“ Oh my god!!! Finally after staning MTJY since debut I can meet them face to face!!! Jackson can you believe it?” Jaebeom

“ I would like to joining your happiness but can you slow it down. I still need to finished this math problem.”

Jaebeom just ignore his roommate and stare at the ticket.

Jinyoung just sigh after their last interview.

Jinyoung love to sing and perform to his fans but then the other side of being an idol always kill him. The never ending interview whenever they release new things. The paparazzi everywhere and also the sassaeng.

Jinyoung hated everything about the price he need to pay to be an idol.

But then, this jobs also make him happy. Whenever MTJY fans (ahgase) praises them. Whenever ahgase told them how MTJY songs give them energy. This things make Jinyoung relaxed. Hearing ahgase's support and cheers.

That is why Jinyoung always love fansign.

MTJY next fansign is near and Jinyoung can't wait to meet ahgase.

“ Hey what are you thinking? You keep staring at the walls. Something to share?” Mark nudges Jinyoung.

Mark is his bestfriend, have been together since their company pair them to debut as a duo. The friend who known him in and out. He was thankful for Mark that always give good advice and a good listener.

“Nah, just being sentimental. It's our 5 years together as MTJY. I never knew we will be this strong today.”

“It's all thanks to our ahgase.”

“Yeah you are right. Our ahgase have been with us since the start until now. I can't wait to meet them.”

“ I know there is something else bothering you. Tell me whenever you ready. As a leader, I need to take care of my maknae.”

“Yah we are the same age! We even born on the same month!”

“I was born a few day earlier so yeah you are the maknae.”

Jinyoung just laugh. Mark knows how to cheer someone. No wonder a lot of ahgase is his stan.

“Whatever, now let's pack up. I missed my bed.”

“Yeah.. let's go. I almost forget how Milo look nowadays.”

“You keep video calling him, how can you forget his look?”

“Yah, it's different. I need to see him in real life then I know what his look like.”

“Dad dog is scary.”

“Whatever.”

Jackson keep on jotting down what his roommate has been doing for all the days until the fansign event.

1 - Jaebeom keep staring at the fansign ticket.

2 - Early morning opening his most precious Mark pc (Bambam birthday gift).

3- Before sleeping Jaebeom will watch MTJY fansign event promotion video (A normal sight)

4 - Practice what to say to Mark (listing out question)

5 - Keep choosing what to wear to the fansign.

Tomorrow is the event and his fool roommate are still trying to find what he want to wear.

“ Just wear anything.”

“I can't do that. I want to look pretty in front of Mark. Like this is my first time meeting him. I want to nice.”

“You already have a handsome and pretty face, it was a shame”

Jackson sigh. His roommate is really handsome and popular but because his eyes only see Mark Tuan, Jaebeom never aware about his own popularity in the university.

“What shame?”

“You! If you are not MTJY hardfan you will have lots of admires.”

“I don't need them, I just want a Mark Tuan in my life.”

“Urgh, I am so sorry to the senior who tried to approach you but you keep on telling him about your Mark Tuan. Poor guy.”

“What? He asked me to go eat lunch, I accept and the topic of our conversation is Mark Tuan. What is the harm?”

“You are lucky you have the brain and the face so you didn't look like a loner.”

“Hey are you saying us kpop stan lame?”

“Kinda.. Like your bias is just like us human being. Why so obsessed? They don't even know you.”

Oh shit, Jackson thought. I should not say this. This will be a long night.

“Hey I didn't ask you about your sports? It's your hobby right? Even when I thought grown up playing with swords? Grown ups chasing a ball? Not going to comment. But this is my hobby. I like listening to their song and watching their video. They make me happy. Yes, you will think I am an obsessed fan or whatsoever when I try to buy their merch. But hey, I still remember how long you que for that sign shirt of your favourite basket ball player. Do I say anything? No right? So yeah just keep in your mind that whatever I do is not your business”

“Jaebeom… I am so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. You know me, my mouth is kind of stink but you know I never mean anything about what I say.”

“I know, it just hurt when people try to be my friend but when I said who I really am they just shun me of. Only you and Bambam the one who stayed.”

“Yeah because whatever you are on the outside, I really love your heart more.”

“Thanks, so now should I wear black colour cardigan or this blue black leather jacket?”

Jackson rolled his eyes but he still help Jaebeom until Jaebeom find what he wanted to wear for tomorrow.

“Now, you need to sleep Jaebeom or else tomorrow you will have panda eyes.”

“Ack you are right! But I am so excited!”

“Yeah… I know..”

Jackson just smile looking at his happy friend.

Jinyoung ah for tomorrow are you sure you don't mind adding the extra time?”

Youngjae ask before he drop Jinyoung to his condo.

“Yup, I don't mind. I really love hanging with the fans.”

“Cool, be ready at 9. Mr Kim will bring you to the event location. I will go there myself after I grab some document at the company.”

Jinyoung just nods.

Jinyoung can't wait for tomorrow. He knows sometime idols hate meeting with their fan but for Jinyoung, this is the time he connected with his fans and listening to their stories.


End file.
